Listen To Your Heart
by sylfai64
Summary: Seeing him talking to a girl stirred up mixed feelings in Calleigh. Did she make the right decision on breaking up with Eric? Set between "Paint it Black" and "G.O."  One shot


**Author's Note:**

It's been a while I haven't written an E/C story. They are still my OTP but the Ep 9.02 fiasco made me lose my mojo. Anyways, I am hopeful that they will get back together in Season 10 and with that said I chose this episode to start this story because I felt that something went on behind the scenes from this episode to "G.O". There's more to that smile E/C shared in that scene in the Lab. I really hope this story could somehow fill the E/C void we are experiencing this long summer. (Warning: Please forgive me if there are typo,grammar and spelling errors. Too lazy to have it beta'ed.)

* * *

><p><strong>Listen To Your Heart<strong>

Calleigh was on her way to the locker room when she saw Eric in the visitor's lounge with Alexis Taymor. She saw him hand her what appears to be his business card. She can't help but stop and watch the scene that transpired before her.

"Tape this to your alarm clock, it's my number."

"And you'll explain everything to me all over again?" Alexis asked.

"As many times as it takes." Eric replied with a smile.

She felt guilty eavesdropping on them so she quickly made her way to the locker room to retrieve her purse and head home.

Calleigh can't explain the turmoil of emotion that was slowly brewing inside her. She can't be jealous- Alexis is just a kid and she's sure Eric was just being Eric- a kind and caring person. In fact, that is one or even the best thing she loved about him. Eric was always there to give a hand to whoever is in need. He has the ability to always see the good in everybody –even to a father that has not been there for him all his life. Yes, this side of Eric is his most endearing but it is also his bane. He got into a lot of trouble because of being helpful. Ironically, this is also one of the reasons why she has decided to take a step back in their relationship.

_The poisoning incident in the lab that caused Jessie his life also made Calleigh think of the repercussions of having a relationship with a co-worker. She just can't get pass the stupidity of Eric's action and that could have caused all of them to die. She can't accept the fact that he threw all his training and sensibility to the wind and tried to save her-just her. At that time, Calleigh fully understood the rationale behind the anti-fraternization rule. She could not help but remember how it tore her heart thinking she might have shot her boyfriend. It was hard breaking up with him but she felt that it was for the best because she can't accept the fact that it might cause them to compromise their job. She can still remember vividly the hurt in Eric's eyes when she told him of her decision but he accepted her decision with all the chivalry that he could muster. _

_It was only seven months ago when she was in the happiest time of her life. For the first time, she felt what it is to be truly loved and be in love. Those quiet times watching TV until she dozes off to sleep in the arms of her man, the "catching up" make outs and the crazy weekends. It was amazing how they know each others' mind and body. The intensity of their feelings scared her a bit but it did not deter her from admitting that she was ready to take the next step with him. Well, that was until the whole Nevins and Sterling incident happened. _

_These past months have been an absolute hell for her. She made a request to Horatio to minimize her time out in the field and justifying it with a note from her pulmonologist about her lung condition. Her plan backfired on her when she was plain bored being stuck in the Lab. There were a few occasions when she had to work with Eric and she really tried her best to be as professional as possible. At first, she could feel Eric's aloofness towards her but as time went by he became friendlier. Instead of feeling better about the progress Eric seems to be making about his feelings towards the breakup; she can't help but feel bothered. Has he moved on? Did he find another girl? All these questions have been nagging Calleigh lately and she can't help but question herself on the decision she had made 7 months ago._

And now seeing Eric being nice to that girl, stirred up in Calleigh a longing for him. She missed him so much.

She was deep in thought that she failed to notice that someone else was in the locker room. She glanced to see Eric opening his locker and taking out his gym bag.

"Going to the gym?" She asks.

"Yeah, this has been a stressful day- I need to sweat it out." Eric replied. "How about you?" Any special plans for tonight?

"Yep, I have a hot date with James." Calleigh said with a smile.

"Well, have a nice time then."

"Bond, James Bond." Calleigh said with a slight laugh.

"Oh!" A smile forming in Eric's lips. "I didn't know you were a fan."

"Not really. Dad came by the other day and thought of sharing some of his DVD collection with me."

"I used to watch Bond movies a lot with my Dad when I was a kid. It's been a while since I haven't seen one."

"Hey, I'll tell you what- have dinner in my place- just pizza and we'll watch it together. Ummm."(Calleigh just wanted the floor to swallow her up- how can she assume that Eric did not have other plans for the night- it was Friday after all.) "Well, if you don't have any other plans tonight that is!"

Eric gave her a slight chuckle and said "Yeah that would be great! No plans for tonight- I usually have dinner at my parents place on Fridays but they're in San Diego right now visiting family."

Calleigh can't help but feel excited. "It's settled then- Pizza and Bond tonight at my place- eightish?

"I'll be there at eight. See you later!"

"Later. Bye!" Calleigh sighed as she headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was staring at herself in the mirror; the woman that stared back at her looked composed – blonde tresses falling on to her shoulders, a light pink blush on her cheeks, the thin straps of her white lacy cotton blouse emphasizing the graceful curve of her neck and the low cut neckline showing just a hint of her cleavage. But her eyes, those emerald green eyes , were hardly concealing the nervousness and the uncertainty that she was feeling. Frankly, she does not even know what exactly her purpose was on inviting Eric over. She knows she wants him back but she was not sure if this was the right time. God! She just realized it now – she does not even know if Eric still wants her back. But what is done is done, ready or not, she desperately hopes that the night will turn out to be the way she wants it to be.<p>

She was tossing salad in a glass bowl when the doorbell rang. She rushed to get her wallet from the countertop and opened the door assuming that it was the Pizza guy. Eric was holding a pack of beer on his right hand.

"Oh!" Calleigh said surprised to see Eric instead. "You're kinda early."

"Sorry, I thought traffic woud be bad so I headed out a few minutes early."

"Please come in!" Calleigh said as she left the door ajar for Eric to enter. He followed her to the kitchen.

Calleigh went back to tossing the salad greens while Eric took the liberty of taking out two cans of beer and handing one to Calleigh.

"So I heard that Alexis has decided to go on with her art exhibit?"

"Yeah, H convinced her to do it, she is such a talented girl and it would be a shame if she won't share it with the world." Eric replied.

"I saw you talking to her in the visitor's lounge."

"Yeah, I gave her my business card just in case she needs my help in the future. I thought it would make her feel better if she'd know that there are actually people who care."

"So do you…. care for her? Calleigh felt like she was punched in the gut when she heard that "care" word that she just blurted out that question. "Well, not that it's my business."

"If you mean I care for her in a way that I care for any of the victims that we've encountered in our job then… yes, I do." Eric was giving her the questioning look. He was contemplating on his next words and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

With a sigh of relief Calleigh hurriedly made her way to the door and paid the Pizza guy. Just so happy with his great timing she overtipped him.

"Dinner's here. I got the Manager's choice, I hope you don't mind ?"

"Oh no, not at all. It's good."

Giving Eric no time to get back to his question Calleigh busied herself with setting the table.

Dinner talk was about work and the teams' latest shenanigans. Calleigh was just glad that Eric did not go back to what he was about to ask her. She had a feeling it's something she's not ready to answer. So buying time she went on with the safe conversation.

"I can't believe Walter managed to convince Ryan to play basketball with him. I mean Walter has been asking him to play with him for months and Ryan always had an excuse."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Walter has something up his sleeve."

They were laughing and suddenly there was an awkward silence.

Their eyes met and Calleigh felt the same sensation when Eric stares at her.

"Calleigh. I really miss these conversations with you. It's just like old times. "

Another pause and then.

"Umm, why exactly did you invite me here tonight?"

The next thing she knew Eric was standing very close to her and his big brown eyes looking intently at her. His eyes and lips…. such a potent combination. It was sending shivers down Calleigh's spine and she can't help wanting to taste those sweet sexy lips again. And that was exactly what she did. She grabbed Eric's face with both of her hands, tiptoed and kissed him. It only took a second for Eric to respond to her kiss. Calleigh poured all the longing and want in that kiss. All the pent up emotions and desire from months of being apart exploded in this moment. The simple kiss progressed very quickly and Calleigh found herself pinned between Eric and the kitchen counter. Eric was now kissing her neck, he still remembers her pulse points and he was quickly turning her into a puddle of desire.

"Oh God, Eric. I miss this."

His hands were now slipping the thin straps off her shoulders when the alarm bells went off in her mind. With all the self control she could muster she stopped his hand.

"Eric, wait!" She slowly pushed him and tried to catch her breath.

"Cal, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, we can't do this. We've been on this road before and this is not a very good starting point. What I mean is ..we need to talk ."

Eric sighed and said "Okay, Cal, you are right. There are a lot of things we need to talk about. So, you want to go first?"

"I guess." Calleigh took a deep breath and started.

"Eric, I think I made a huge mistake of letting you go. At that time, I felt it was for the best, not just for us but for the team as well. What I didn't realize is that these feelings I have for you is so strong and no matter how hard I try it just won't go away. These past months have been the loneliest I have ever been in my life. Seeing you at work every day and not having to share my breaks with you, not being able to work in the field with you was driving me crazy. The nights seemed longer without you. I miss you so much. I can't go on like this. I was just fooling myself thinking that I can live without you in my life. I want you back Eric if you will have me… or is it too late?"

There was a tense silence in the room as Calleigh waited for Eric to absorb all of what she had said.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words? Calleigh, baby, I love you and I always will. What we have is something special - you can't just throw it away. I believed in us Calleigh that is why I didn't lose hope – I knew that someday you will realize it and I was right."

"Eric, I am truly sorry for hurting you. I was just overwhelmed about the intensity of what I feel for you. I didn't know what to do and I took the way the coward way out and ran away."

"Cal, we can take it slow this time, one step at a time. First, we have to learn to trust each other again. We both have to work on being open about everything – no secrets."

Calleigh can't help but hug Eric. God! How she missed being here, in Eric's loving arms again. At that moment, she was certain that this is where she belongs. Her world is just right again as she felt the burden of the past months lifted off her shoulders. They just stayed like that for a while, just being in each other's arms.

Moments later when the James Bond movie they were watching ended, they found themselves comfortably snuggled in the couch with Calleigh's head resting on Eric's chest. Eric was running his hand through Calleigh's silky hair and dotting little kisses on the top of her head.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." as she looked up to him. "I am sorry it took a while for me to say that but I just want to be sure I mean it when I say it."

Eric could not contain his smile. "I love you very much Cal and it certainly is worth the wait to hear you finally say those words. You've just made me the happiest man in this planet."

"Will you please stay the night?"

"No." Eric replied but Calleigh knew that he was teasing her. With a low laugh he continued. "Not just for the night. I want to stay here forever with you."

Calleigh smiled as she closed her eyes and pondered on how she wasted months believing that they can't be more than friends. If only she had listened to her heart sooner.

-The End-


End file.
